Roommate
by AdoraAloysius
Summary: Sehun tidak bisa tidur sendiri, jadi ia selalu berusaha menyelinap ke kamar Jongin. Hunkai. Yaoi


_**ROOMMATE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun itu maknae, walaupun banyak orang mengatakan Sehun tidak pantas menjadi seorang maknae -siapa yang bisa menyangkal wajah tampan dan pembawaan maskulinnya jika dibanding dengan wajah super imut milik Minseok- dan tinggi badan yang hanya dikalahkan oleh Chnyeol plus sikap coolnya setiap kali berada didepan kamera. Namun bagi seluruh membernya, Sehun tetaplah seorang maknae. Sehun yang masih tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya meminum bubble tea, Sehun yang tidak bisa melawan didepan hyung-hyungnya dan Sehun yang masih tidak bisa tidur sendiri.

Untuk poin terakhir, ia selalu menyangkal bahwa ia terlalu takut tidur sendiri. Menurutnya, ini hanyalah masalah kebiasaan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat memandang kamar pribadinya. Ya, kamar pribadi. Karena setelah sukses besar yang dibuat grupnya 3 tahun terakhir, perusahaan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi bonus tambahan berupa flat lain sehingga membernya dibagi dalam lantai yang berbeda dan akhirnya mendapatkan kamar bagi setiap orang. Semua member tentu saja menyambut hadiah ini dengan suka cita, hal yang paling mereka inginkan adalah sedikit privasi untuk diri sendiri dan Sehun pun ikut berteriak senang bersama beagle line ketika mengetahui kabar ini. Namun sekarang ketika akhirnya ia resmi mendapatkan kamar pribadinya, rasanya tidak semenyenangkan itu.

Kamar barunya sedikit terlalu lapang dan rapi. Tidak ada tumpukan pakaian di sudut kamar seperti kamarnya dan Junmyeon dulu karena sekarang ia memiliki satu lemari khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, kamar ini sepi dan terasa seperti hotel. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu menyukai hotel. Kamar hotelnya setiap kali harus pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri hampir selalu kosong. Ia akan meninggalkan koper di kamarnya dan kemudian mengendap-endap untuk tidur di kamar member lain. Ia tidak suka sendirian.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengambil bantal dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Masa bodoh jika besok semua hyungnya akan mengejeknya lagi, ia tidak bisa tidur sendirian di kamar ini. Ia berjalan pelan, memikirkan kamar siapa yang akan didatanginya. Pikirannya saat ini hanya kepada Junmyeon, teman sekamarnya sejak mereka mulai debut. Namun ketika melewati satu pintu tepat sebelum sampai di kamar Junmyeon, langkahnya mendadak berhenti.

Junmyeon memang teman sekamarnya sejak ia dan grupnya memulai debut tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu yang diinginkannya. Junmyeon menjadi teman sekamarnya karena memang Junmyeon mengaturnya seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Junmyeon, -Junmyeon salah satu hyung favoritnya- tapi karena ada orang lain yang dirasanya akan lebih cocok bersamanya dan ia sudah memohon pada Junmyeon 3 tahun lalu untuk bisa sekamar dengan orang itu. Namun sayangnya saat itu Junmyeon sebagai leader menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah bocah pengacau yang masih perlu diawasi dan ia tidak ingin Sehun berada di kamar yang sama dengan bocah pengacau lainnya. Karena itu permintaannya ditolak dan ia berakhir dengan Junmyeon sedangkan orang itu dipercayakan dibawah mata tajam Kyungsoo.

Namun sekarang Junmyeon tidak berada disini untuk melarangnya dan Kyungsoo bahkan mendapatkan kamar satu lantai dibawahnya, jadi tidak ada yang akan menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memutar badannya hingga tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghadap kamar dengan papan nama Kai tertempel di pintunya. Jika tadi ia dan setengah member grupnya berteriak protes ketika Jongdae memaksa untuk menempelkan papan nama kekanakan itu di setiap pintu kamar, maka saat ini ia seharusnya berterima kasih kepada hyungnya itu karena papan nama yang ditempelkannya membuat Sehun teringat dengan orang lain selain Junmyeon. Apalagi sejujurnya orang itu adalah favoritnya.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya sangat pelan. Kamar itu gelap seperti dugaannya. Memang apalagi yang akan dilakukan tukang tidur seperti Jongin didalam kamarnya jika bukan untuk tidur? Masih dengan gerakan pelan ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Jongin"

Ia memanggil dengan suara yang hanya sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan, takut mengagetkan Jongin yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Jongin-ah"

Ia bergerak mendekat ke ranjang Jongin.

"Hei, kkamjong"

Kali ini dengan sedikit guncangan di bahu Jongin.

Terganggu dengan guncangan di bahunya akhirnya Jongin bergerak dengan rengekan kecil dari mulutnya. Matanya sedikit membuka dan ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menganalisa keadaan sekitarnya.

"Nuguya?"

"Hei" Sehun memanggil sekali lagi, menarik perhatian Jongin padanya.

Kepala Jongin berputar tepat menghadap Sehun. Matanya yang menyipit karena hanya terbuka sedikit dan wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak karena tidur membuat Sehun tersenyum geli.

Jongin menatap Sehun beberapa detik sebelum kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, memunggungi dan mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun untuk tahu apa yang diinginkan anak itu.

"Ya! Jongin!"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Sehun!"

"Jongin-ah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, Jongin"

"Pergi sana! Aku mengantuk!"

Sehun mendengus kesal namun tidak beranjak pergi dari kamar Jongin. Ia hanya diam ditempatnya, mengamati sambil menunggu Jongin kembali terbuai kantuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah nafas Jongin kembali teratur dan matanya tidak bergerak lagi, Sehun berjalan memutar ke sisi kosong ranjang Jongin dan perlahan naik ke tempat tidur sambil berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak menimbulkan gerakan. Namun tetap saja, bobot tubuhnya membuat goncangan di tempat tidur hingga Jongin kembali bergerak dan membuka matanya.

"Kubilang pergi!"

Suara Jongin serak dan sangat pelan. Tidak kuasa menahan kantuk dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Sshhh"

Sehun meletakkan telunjuk didepan mulutnya menyuruh Jongin diam dan melarikan tangannya ke bahu Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan. Jongin berniat untuk kembali protes namun matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, belum lagi tepukan pelan Sehun di bahunya yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam kantuk.

Sehun tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang tidak kuasa melawannya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri heran, padahal ia sangat ingin sekamar dengan Jongin sejak awal debut mereka dan hampir selalu mengendap masuk ke kamar Jongin ketika mereka berada di hotel, namun sambutan Jongin padanya selalu tidak ramah walaupun pada akhirnya Jongin akan membiarkannya seperti yang terjadi malam ini.

.

Sehun sesekali melirik Jongin ketika mereka sarapan keesokan paginya. Sejauh ini Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun sejak mendapati Sehun tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya ketika bangun lebih dulu pagi ini. Jongin bahkan tampak tidak peduli sedikitpun padanya dan mengunyah serealnya sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"Morning babies~ Tidur kalian nyenyak?"

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dapur, menyapa semua orang dengan suara keras dan wajah yang cerah.

Jongdae yang duduk disebelah Sehun langsung mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menjawab dengan suara tidak kalah keras.

"Sangat nyenyak. Aku menemukan kedamaianku."

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban menyebalkan Jongdae. Untung saja Chanyeol mendapat kamar di lantai bawah karena jika mereka bertiga berada di flat yang sama, Sehun tidak yakin akan seribut apa paginya. Ia bahkan melihat Jongin sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras duo peribut itu.

"Ya maknae, tidurmu nyenyak? Kau tidak menangis tidur sendirian, kan?" Baekhyun mengambil tempatnya di meja makan dan menggoda Sehun.

Sehun mendengus sekali lagi. Sebenarnya bukan karena kesal pada Baekhyun, namun karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyelinap ke kamar Jongin jelas akan mengundang Baekhyun untuk semakin menggodanya, ia juga tidak berani untuk berbohong dengan Jongin yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Sekali lagi ia melirik Jongin yang masih tampak tidak peduli.

"Uri Sehunnie sudah besar, tentu saja ia tidak akan menangis." Junmyeon disisi lain memberikan pembelaan yang sungguh tidak dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sehun melirik kesal kepada dua orang itu, terlebih lagi Jongin akhirnya memberi respon pada ucapan Junmyeon dengan tersenyum ketika mengunyah sarapannya. Senyum mengerti dan senyum mengejek.

"Makanlah, hyung!" Ia melirik mangkuk sereal kedua hyungnya itu dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk makan.

Senyum Jongin sekarang berubah menjadi tawa kecil, membuat ketiga orang di meja makan menatapnya heran dan Sehun yang merasa wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

Sial!

.

Sehun berlatih lebih keras daripada siapapun hari ini. Setelah menyelesaikan latihan untuk persiapan konser dan seluruh member lain sudah jatuh terduduk di sofa ruang latihan atau bahkan merebahkan badan di lantai, ia masih melatih gerakannya dengan serius.

"Istirahatlah, Sehunna" Suara Minseok yang menasehatinya bahkan tidak direspon oleh sang maknae.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Ia ingin merasa benar-benar lelah sehingga tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain tidur ketika kembali ke dorm nanti. Bahkan mungkin jatuh pingsan di ranjangnya tidak terdengar terlalu ekstrim.

Semuanya berawal dari kejadian pagi ini. Sehun merasa kesal karena malu pada Jongin akibat pembicaraan tidak berguna Baekhyun dan pembelaan menyebalkan Junmyeon. Bagaimanapun harga dirinya sedikit terluka mendapati senyum dan tawa Jongin pagi ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengendap ke kamar Jongin atau siapapun lagi malam ini dan membuat tubuhnya sangat lelah pasti akan membantu tidurnya.

Rencana yang sangat masuk akal dan logis.

Namun tetap saja tubuhnya menghianatinya. Bahkan ditengah rasa lelah luar biasa, matanya tetap terbuka setelah ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang hampir 30 menit lamanya. Tubuhnya menyiksanya dengan rasa lelah luar biasa dan matanya menyiksanya dengan tetap terbuka.

Mengerang kesal, akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ragu-ragu ia berhenti didepan kamar Jongin. Harga dirinya menahannya untuk tidak membuka pintu itu namun hatinya tidak memberi pilihan lain selain Jongin. Sekuat hati mengabaikan teriakan harga dirinya akhirnya Sehun meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga terbuka. Ia berharap kamar Jongin akan gelap seperti malam sebelumnya sehingga ia bisa langsung naik ke ranjang Jongin dan mengubur dirinya dibawah selimut. Tapi sayangnya kamar itu masih sangat terang.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia bersandar santai di headbed seolah memang menunggu Sehun datang. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Ingin tidur disini lagi, Sehunna?"

Sehun mendengus karena malu dan berjalan cepat ke ranjang Jongin. Ia melompat naik dan meraih pinggang lalu menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring bersamanya. Setelah itu ditenggelamkannya tubuh jongin dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"Kau tahu aku bukan penakut, ini hanya masalah kebiasaan dan aku membutuhkan guling."

"YA!" Jongin berteriak protes mendengar dirinya disebut guling dan meronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidurlah, Jongin! Aku lelah sekali!"

Rontaan Jongin berhenti dan ia kembali tersenyum, "Nde, uri Sehunna pasti lelah sekali setelah berlatih keras hari ini" Sindirnya dalam nada manis.

Sehun tidak membalas sindiran Jongin. Sekarang setelah ia tidak sendirian lagi, rasa lelahnya semakin menjadi dan matanya memberat tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

Sehun kembali dilema malam berikutnya. Jika 2 hari lalu ia mengendap masuk dan berhasil tidur di kamar Jongin karena saat itu Jongin sudah terlalu lelah melawannya dan malam sebelumnya ia berhasil dengan alasan membutuhkan guling, maka ia tidak punya alasan apapun malam ini. Namun membayangkan kamar Jongin yang lebih nyaman dari kamarnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba bertahan saja di kamarnya.

Sama seperti doanya malam sebelumnya, Sehun berharap kamar itu sudah gelap ketika ia membuka pintunya. Namun lagi-lagi harapannya tidak terkabul, lampu kamar Jongin masih sangat terang. Sehun berdiri mematung didepan pintu, mencoba mencari alasan untuk membujuk Jongin.

"Langsung matikan lampunya."

Karena itulah Sehun terkejut. Ia mengira Jongin akan mengusirnya lagi. Namun Jongin tidak melakukan hal itu. Jongin mengatur bantalnya dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sedangkan Sehun masih tetap mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Menyadari Sehun masih belum bergerak dan lampu masih belum dimatikan, Jongin mengangkat lagi kepalanya dari bantal dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Apa lagi? Matikan lampunya dan cepat kemari! Aku mengantuk."

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin menerima kedatangannya tanpa protes dan usiran dan demi bubble tea kesukaannya, Sehun nyaris melompat kegirangan keatas ranjang Jongin.

.

Setelah malam itu semuanya berjalan sempurna. Berminggu-minggu kamar Sehun selalu kosong dan ia bahkan tidak perlu susah-susah merapikan ranjangnya dan mendapat pujian dari hyung-hyungnya yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sehun akhir-akhir ini terkenal sebagai maknae yang rapi dan ia hanya bisa diam menerima pujian itu, sementara Jongin hanya mengulum senyum.

Ia hanya akan saling melirik dan bertukar senyum dengan Jongin ketika hyung-hyungnya memuji dirinya yang bahkan lebih rapi menyaingi Minseok. Keduanya menemukan hal itu menyenangkan, saling berbagi rahasia yang hanya mereka ketahui berdua.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil bersiul kecil malam itu. Baru saja Yixing dengan logat lucunya menanyakan perubahan Sehun mengenai kebersihan dan ia sudah tidak sabar menceritakannya pada Jongin. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dan yakin bisa meniru ekspresi Yixing yang lucu nanti. Namun sialnya, malam ini ia tidak beruntung.

Ia hampir mencapai kamar Jongin ketika pintu kamar Junmyeon terbuka dan ia langsung berhadapan dengan sang leader. Sehun jelas salah tingkah, apalagi ia sedang membawa sebuah bantal dalam pelukannya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menggosok tengkuknya tidak nyaman, "Ti-dur?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi bingung mendengar jawaban Sehun, namun kemudian tertawa geli, "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Jelas bukan itu jawabannya, namun Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidurlah dulu, aku ingin minum" Junmyeon menunjuk pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur, membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka dan Sehun mengerti maksudnya.

Junmyeon salah sangka, ia mengira Sehun akan tidur di kamarnya. Wajar saja karena memang sebelumnya mereka adalah teman sekamar. Sehun menatap pintu kamar Jongin dan pintu kamar Junmyeon yang terbuka dengan penuh dilema. Ia jelas ingin tidur di kamar Jongin seperti biasa, namun terlalu malu mengakui pada Junmyeon bahwa selama ini ia memang tidur di kamar Jongin. Lagipula Jongin mungkin sudah mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Junmyeon dari dalam kamarnya.

Dengan berat hati diputuskannya untuk masuk dan tidur di kamar Junmyeon

.

Seharusnya Sehun memang tidur di kamar Jongin saja semalam. Entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tahu bahwa malam itu ia tidur di kamar Junmyeon dan kedua orang itu mengoloknya sepuas hati ketika mereka sarapan pagi berikutnya. Sialnya lagi, Chanyeol ikut bergabung sarapan bersama mereka hingga lengkaplah beagle line yang akan menyiksanya pagi ini.

"Kukira kau benar-benar sudah dewasa, maknae."

"Apa kau teringat film horror yang kita tonton hari itu?"

"Jangan-jangan kau selalu tidur bersama Junmyeon hyung?"

Sehun nyaris saja mematahkan sumpitnya dan meneriaki ketiga orang itu jika tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah maknae. Bahkan Junmyeon yang tadi malam dengan baik hati menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya itupun ikut tetawa senang melihat ia digoda seperti itu.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu menyelinap keluar malam-malam, hyung" Tiba-tiba Jongin berbicara. Ia menunjuk sumpitnya kearah Baekhyun yang langsung terdiam.

"Ya! Ya!. . ."

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu menyelinap ke kamar Baekhyun hyung" Kali ini sumpitnya diarahkan ke wajah Chanyeol yang sama seperti Baekhyun, langsung terdiam begitu mendengar Jongin berbicara.

Suasana heboh itupun mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Nah, aku ingin makan dengan tenang seperti ini" Jongin melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

Sehun jelas terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin, namun ia tetap memberikan senyum terima kasihnya pada Jongin. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak membalasnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jongin hanya mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan makannya.

.

Seharian Jongin mengabaikan Sehun. Tidak meladeninya ketika diajak berbicara dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika Sehun mengajaknya makan bersama.

Sehun jelas heran dengan sikap Jongin, jadi malam itu ia keluar dari kamarnya lebih cepat. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Jongin dan mendapati pintu itu tidak mau dibuka. Tidak biasanya Jongin mengunci kamarnya.

Mengambil resiko sekali lagi, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dan memanggil pelan.

"Jongin, kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban, jadi ia mengetuk lagi.

"Jongin-ah, buka pintunya."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kkamjong"

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah kesal dan mengantuk Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. "Kenapa mengunci pintu? Aku kan ingin masuk."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin heran, pertanyaan dan nada suara Jongin membuatnya bingung. "Tidur. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Bukankah sekarang kau tidur bersama Junmyeon hyung?"

"Tidak, aku. . ."

Kalimat Sehun berhenti begitu saja setelah mendengar pertanyaan dan nada sinis Jongin. Dimiringkannya wajahnya untuk memperhatikan wajah Jongin lalu perlahan-lahan senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau cemburu pada Junmyeon hyung, ya?"

"Mwo? Cemburu? Aku? Tentu saja tidak!"

Mata Sehun menyipit dan Jongin tiba-tiba gerah dipandang seperti itu.

"Benar tidak cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Lagi-lagi bantahan cepat dengan nada tinggi. Sehun tertawa kecil dan Jongin ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

"Apa kuberi tahu saja pada mereka kalau selama ini aku menyelinap ke kamarmu?"

"Ya!"

"Kau juga sudah membeberkan rahasia Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Kenapa tidak sekaligus memberi tahu rahasia kita?"

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Semua mengetahuinya, jadi tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu apa perlu kujadikan kau kekasihku juga?"

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Jongin sudah hendak membuka mulutnya menjawab ucapan Sehun. Namun mulutnya kembali menutup. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan udara di kamarnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Baiklah. . ." Sehun memegang kedua bahu Jongin dan menunduk, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jongin, "Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku."

Jongin membeku dengan tubuhnya yang memanas cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Sial! Jongin meraih tangan Sehun di bahunya dan menyentak kedua tangan itu.

"Ja. . . Jangan berbuat seenakmu saja!"

Alis Sehun mengerut dan ia semakin bersemangat menggoda Jongin. Sungguh, Jongin yang memerah malu dan canggung terlihat sangat manis.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin merespon terlalu cepat, kedua telapak tangannya terangkat di depan wajah, bergerak heboh selama sedetik sebelum Jongin sadar dan segera menurunkan kedua tangannya itu. Jongin mengumpat kecil, membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal hingga Sehun sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Jongin sekali lagi berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata apapun sehingga ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang akan meledaklagi.

"Aigoo, manis sekali kau Jongin"

"Sial-"

"Ssstt!" Sehun menarik kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Jongin dan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya menutup mulut Jongin yang akan mengumpatinya.

"Bukan begitu caranya, katakan saja bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

Jongin mendengus.

"Kau ingin aku tidur di kamar Junmyeon hyung saja?"

Jongin menyingkirkan jari Sehun dari mulutnya cepat, "Nado"

Demi apapun, ia tidak suka jika Sehun kembali tidur di kamar Junmyeon. Cukup semalam saja Sehun tidur disana, ia tidak ingin disiksa rasa cemburu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Memang bukan kata-kata yang diharapkannya dari mulut Jongin, tapi setidaknya kata itu memberikan arti yang sama. Hatinya menghangat dengan cepat dan iaditariknya Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Ia sepertinya juga tidak perlu memikirkan alasan untuk menyelinap ke kamar Jongin lagi.

.

 _"Aku dan Jongin akan sekamar!"_

 _Junmyeon mendesah berat. Belum-belum tanggung jawabnya sebagai leader sudah diuji. Ia dan member grupnya yang akan debut beberapa minggu lagi memang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah dorm dan mengatur hal itu tidak segampang dugaannya._

 _Junmyeon bertukar pandang dengan salah satu manejernya dan mengerti bahwa manejernya juga memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan dirinya. Sehun masih remaja dan ia mengerti tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan anak itu selain teman sebaya. Masalahnya adalah Sehun itu pembuat onar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Membiarkan dua anak itu bersama jelas bukan hal yang bijak._

 _"Tidak, Jongin akan sekamar dengaann. . ." Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh membernya dan tatapannya berhenti pada satu orang, ". . .dengan Kyungsoo."_

 _Junmyeon tersenyum puas. Tidak ada yang lebih membuat Jongin takut selain tatapan tajam dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Anak itu akan tenang dibawah pengawasan Kyungsoo._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Dua protes serentak terdengar. Sehun jelas tidak menerima, sedangkan Jongin menatap Junmyeon memelas. Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan untuknya._

 _"Kau akan sekamar denganku."_

 _Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Junmyeon karena keputusan sesuka hati leadernya itu. Tapi Sehun tahu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Junmyeon leader dengan manejer yang mengangguk menyetujui keputusannya, apalagi ia maknae. Memangnya maknae bisa apa?_

 _Sehun melirik Jongin yang juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan memelas. Jongin jelas masih memikirkan nasibnya yang harus sekamar dengan Kyungsoo, namun tidak itu yang dirasakan Sehun. Ia memilih Jongin sebagai teman sekamar bukan karena Jongin biang onar sama sepertinya, namun karena Jongin selalu terlihat menarik di matanya, belum lagi debar menyenangkan di dadanya setiap kali bersama dengan Jongin._

END


End file.
